Opening Another Chapter
by kill me tomorrow
Summary: Edward is a 34 year old, committed to his job as an actor. He's never at home dued to his busy schedule, leaving no time for his lonely wife, Bella who is at the verge of a mental breakdown. How can their marriage be saved when one's not there to save it?


**Author's Note: **

Fuck this, I can't believe I'm posting another story. Like I didn't have trouble updating the other two that I'm working on. If you're wondering why I haven't updated Mischief Has A Name, it's because ands11 hasn't send me the story yet! So, ands11, if you're reading, send me the fucking story! Or I swear to God, I will castrate you. :)

This story is inspired by Desperate Housewives. Go figure.

Oh, and enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Prologue**

At age nine, they met in the fourth grade. She was the quiet, shy girl who's presence would be unacknowledged by her classmates. He was the loud, brave boy whose goal was to make a new friend. They were seatmates and soon, best friends.

"Pucker your lips like this." She instructed and showed him how. He repeated her actions with the same enthusiasm. They were curious. Both wanted to learn new things; to explore wonders; to open new doors. Closing the gap between them, their lips touched for the first time. At age ten, they kissed.

Fourteen years of age on a rainy afternoon, they laid in bed with their arms behind their head. They were listening to their favorite song. Her eyes drooped and soon her eyelids closed; he sighed and stroked her hair. "I hate it when you look at me as only your friend." He said, next to her. "Is it so hard for you to look at me as something more?" Little did he know, she was never asleep.

Age sixteen, he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his car keys on his desk and drove all the way to her house. He barged into her room to see her doing her homework on the bed while doing some research. "I love you." He said in a quick breath. And then he closed the door.

A year later on a particular day, they drove home in silence. Their hands were entwined as he made soothing circles with his index finger on her palm. Once they arrived, she told him to wait while she excused herself to the bathroom. His trembling hands were enough proof that he was nervous but whatever the result was-- "It's positive." She announced by the door.-- they would be ready.

On a Tuesday night, at approximately 9:43pm, after nine hours of painful contractions and a slow labor, Mason and Griffin Cullen were born. Both had ten little fingers and ten tiny toes each and both were as perfect as perfect can be. Weighing seven pounds and eleven ounces; the twins were healthy. At the ripe age of eighteen, she gained twins and a fiancé.

Once they reached the age of twenty-six, they were no longer known as just Edward and Bella, the parents to eight year old twins. They were Edward Cullen, the famous up coming new actor and Isabella Cullen, the new author, around the globe. They were the 'it' couple.

A year later, they made headlines yet again. 'FRANKIE CULLEN BORN IN THE EARLY RAYS OF LIGHT.' Another son was born, attracting more attention to the family of now, five. They were now the paparazzi's new and favorite target. She hated the attention. He, however, loved it.

Since Day One, they faced obstacles together, side by side. They had each others' back and they were there for one another. They were very happy and content. They came to a point where the words Happily Ever After finally meant something in their lives. What happened? They saw less and less of each other now. They rarely talked anymore, let alone spend time together. A wall was built between them. A wall so thick, you couldn't break through it and a wall so high, you couldn't climb it. It would take two to break the monstrosity but unfortunately, the wall was left untouched. Age thirty-four, they were facing obstacles alone.

"Please tell me it's not true." She already knew the answer. She didn't care that she was interrupting the scene they were filming because it didn't matter anymore.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, his head down.

At age thirty-five, their safe and secure world, the world that took them years to build, crumbled in a matter of seconds, bringing along everything they have ever believed in.

Their book never did end. Their Happily Ever After only happened for merely a few chapters, that is before we have to flip the page over to a new chapter. A chapter filled with more surprises, more drama and more heartbreak.

* * *

**Not my best work and not beta-ed**. I would really love it if you reviewed. Contrustive criticism are welcomed! There's a difference between criticism and flames.


End file.
